


haven, pt. 2

by kawaii_alpacasso



Series: game grumps drabbles [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Again, Angst, Death, Flowers, M/M, i mean kinda, im so sorry, inspired by haven by nell, kinda “they die at the end”-verse, not death flowers, ship is implied, you know when you’re going to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_alpacasso/pseuds/kawaii_alpacasso
Summary: The tulips die too.





	haven, pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> read part 1 first

Now it’s Arin’s time to go, he’s gotten the call and he has less than ten minutes left. And as he counts down the seconds, he counts down his regrets; he doesn’t know which is more painful  
As he lies in his death bed, this sweet bed of wildflowers, and wishes Dan had had the same exit, had sacrificed an hour to lie here instead,  
And his body aches with malaise, yet that’s really the last of his problems. 

Because he’s lying on his death bed and he’s lying here alone. And he’s the closest to Dan he’s been in months, but he feels so distant from everything but the sky. His oxygen is fading. Nitrogen soul leaking out—

Can you see it?

Flowers, thick, hide the soul that Arin’s never shown.  
Comfort: white daisies hide his impure soul;  
Meeting Dan in the clouds while his body lies below and Dan’s lies even further.  
Nothing’s lost, nothing’s gained, a few months later orange tulips grow; Energy is never destroyed, only transferred—

The tulips die too.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if u wanna! it really makes my day. thank u for reading :~)


End file.
